Te Odio
by ElisaM2331
Summary: ¿Que me estas haciendo? ¿Que es lo que me estas haciendo? Mark, solo importa Mark, Mark... Oh Pip... Maldición... ¿Que me estas haciendo? Te odio, te odio, te odio... Oh, como te odio.


**Te Odio.**

_Tomas, de mi mano, dices que esto es eterno y creo en ti..._

No había vuelto a amar desde aquella vez. Desde aquella vez en que Mark murió. Yo lo amaba. Lo amaba con toda la fuerza de mi ser. El me amaba, pero le metieron en la cabeza esas estúpideces del dragón. Yo no iba a hacer nada. Yo no quería hacerle daño. No quería. Pero.. Pero me enfureció que no creyese en mi. Que no aceptara venir conmigo y quedarse de ese lado. Del lado de los buenos. Quería, el prefirio ser un ciervo, a venir a reinar conmigo. El pudo ser mi príncipe, mi rey. Pero el quiso irse por ese camino.

Yo nunca me quitare de la cabeza los gritos de dolor que emitió cuando comence a invadir su mente. Cuando hice que sus peores pesadillas le nublaran la vista. Pero no pude quedarme con su alma. No podía hacerleeso a la persona que más amaba aunque fuese el hijo del mal.

_Te miró a los ojos, y alucino tu futuro junto a mi..._

Si, era un niño idiota. Un chico enamorado, joven y estúpido. Mark siempre me decía que me amaba cuando tenía miedo de hacerle daño. Mark siempre me abrazaba, y me decía que todo estaría bien, que el estaría conmigo. Y estuvo conmigo desde que era un niño. Lo conocí hacía muchos años antes de enamorarme de él. Por eso tengo miedo ahora.

Recuerdo nuestro primer beso, timido y experiencia pues era la primera vez para ambos. Recuerdo sus labios tibios y suaves, dulces y cálidos. Sentí esa extraña sensación en el estomago, cuando echo los brazos alrededor de mi cuello y se colgó de mí. Todo fue miel sobre hojuelas hasta que comenzaron los asesinatos. Esas personas me iban a asesinar, y yo no podía ni imaginarme el hecho de estar lejos de Mark. Pero el no sabía lo que hacía. Sabía lo que era, más no sabía lo que hacía. Asesiné a personas inocentes. Recuerdo que cuando el se entero, el miedo y la decepción aparecieron en sus hermosos ojos azules. Y me gritó, me gritó que lo que hice estaba mal... Que el había creído en mi, pero yo le había fallado. Que el pensó que no sería como los demás de mi clase. Entonces pude ver que el estaba asustado.

Asustado de mí.

Lo invite, lo invité a venir conmigo. A ser mi compañero en lo que vendría después de que acabara con toda la familia Thorn. Por un momento, pude ver que la tentación brillaba en sus ojos, pero luego... Pero luego luego rechazó. Dijo que no.

Me dijo a mi, que no.

Entonces todo se volvió borroso. Solo podía escuchar sus gritos de dolor y a él retorciendose. Pero en vez de asustarme solo sonreí. Sonreí. Mark moría, agonizaba y yo disfrutaba de su dolor. De su tortura. Entonces solo se quedo callado. Y cuando volvi a ver, el solo estaba en la nieve, parecía dormido. Aun así, muerto me pareció la cosa más hermosa de la tierra. Pero entonces escuche el silencio y me di cuenta que el ya no vivía.

Grité. Grité con todas mis fuerzas. Con todas las fuerzas que me salían del alma.

_Pero algo me dice que esto esta mal..._

_Que como me he dejado enganchar..._

_Y ahora es que veo como del amor al odio hay un solo paso y siento que ..._

_Te odio..._

Y luego, aparece él. Ese tonto, torpe e insignificante niñato. Que no posee la hermosura sobrenatural de Mark, ni su seguridad, ni su confianza en sí mismo. Si no que se menosprecia, que se hace menos y se encoge ante los demás. Que le tiene miedo al mundo, que solo sonrié a pesar de que todos le odian por ser un tonto... Ese niño.

_Ese_ niño.

_Porque haces que crea que esto puede suceder..._

_Te odio..._

_Porque ya lo puedo sentir..._

_Nada será igual para mi..._

_Te odio..._

Su nombre es Phillip. Ese tonto. Ese niñato incredulo y confiado. Siempre me dedica una sonrisa deslumbrante y hace que me sienta realmente fatal por dentro. Me marea. Todo el me marea. Me enfado tanto que lo hago sufrir entre sueños. Nadie se burla del hijo del mal. Nadie. Sueña cosas terribles, que solo contemplo satisfecho de sus lagrimas. Sueña con sus padres que murieron. Lo hago soñar eso siempre, hasta que se despierta agitado y sollozante. Entonces, no se si lo hace para cabrearme pero le sonrie a esa.. esa.. cosa cruzada que lleva en el cuello, y trata de calmarse.

Desearía que muriese. Que se largara y me dejara en paz. Que se fuera lejos. Mark, solo puedo pensar en él. Solo en mi Mark que esta ahora lejos de mi alcance. Entonces, otra vez, Phillip comienza a llorar. Cada vez que veo sus ojos me producen una sensación similar a una patada en el estómago. Tiene los ojos cafés. Extraño el celeste de las pupilas de Mark. Esos ojos color chocolate claro brillan siempre. Aunque lo atormente por las noches, el siempre los mantiene brillantes.

Tiene el rubio claro. Tan claro tocando casi al platino. Mark poseía una hermosa cabellera dorada. Resplandeciente y suave. Sus ojos siempre felices y expectantes, celestes claro como el cielo de verano, y sus pumulos marcados en una sonrisa preciosa que me hacia sentir las mariposas en el estómago. Pero Phillip tiene los ojos cafés, y sus mejillas estan algo regordetas, siempre sonrosadas en una mueca infantil. Parece un niño pequeño. Y es tan bajito que cada vez que me mira a la cara, sus ojos ascienden tanto como su rostro. A veces me mira con algo de miedo, o timidez, pero se termina sonrojando y baja la mirada.

_Tomas de mi vida todo el mal que yo guardaba justo en mi.._

_Borras las heridas y me escribes una historia junto a ti..._

_Pero algo me dice que esto esta mal.._

_Que como me he dejado enganchar..._

_Y ahora es que veo como del amor al odio hay un solo paso y siento que..._

_Te odio..._

Me da tanta rabia oler su aroma meterse en mis fosas nasales. Tiene un olor insoportable. No porque huela mal, pero es tan anhelable que me hace enfurecer. Me dan ganas de tomar esas manitas que posee, y quitarselas. Me dan ganas de quemarlo a él... A él... A ese bichito rubio que me causa tanto odio y tanta ira. Pero el parece no importarle mis malos tratos. Parece perdonarme de inmediato, porque cuando lo insulto, o lo empujo o lo golpeo solo sonrié. Sonrié timidamente, baja la cabeza y me ofrece una disculpa. Lo odio. Lo odio. Mark no era así. Mark era fuerte, no se rendía, y siempre que me enojaba por algo, me hacía reír y me daba un beso en los labios.

_Porque haces que crea que esto puede suceder..._

_Porque ya lo puedo sentir..._

_Porque ya lo puedo sentir..._

Pero entonces, llega el día de mi cumpleaños. 6 de Junio. Cumplo ya casi cincuenta años, y aparento diescisiete. No esta mal. Me da tiempo de hacer lo que se me venga en gana. Un año más sin Mark. Pero entonces, unos pasos timidos, y torpes me dicen que alguien se acerca. No cualquier torpe, porque esa torpeza suprema y ese olor a vainilla con durazno... ¿O es manzana con canela? Me inunda los pulmones. Phillip se acerca. Y tiene una pequeña cajta entre sus manitas de bebé. Mi corazón comienza a latir. Me llama. Mi nombre en su vocecita suave e infantil. Y entonces lo veo. Y me sonrié con tanta dulzura que si fuera diabetico probablemente estaría camino al hospita.

-F-Feliz cumpleaños D-Damien...—Se sonroja y baja la mirada. Por una loca razón me causa ternura y sujeto la caja. Su mirada ansiosa me dice que lo tengo que abrir. Y cuando lo hago lo que hay adentro me dejo sin palabras. Aún en Junio, aquí en este maldito pueblo hace un frío de los mil carajos, y siempre se necesita una ropa gruesa. Phillip me acaba de dar una bufanda. Y no cualquier bufanda. Es una bufanda beige. Suave al tacto y cálida. Se la entrego, y lo miró... Tal vez capta lo que trato de darle a entender... Se ruboriza, y estira la bufanda. La pasa delicadamente por mi cuello, y la anuda con dulzura y cariño...

_Nada será igual para mi._

Le sonrió, y la que el me da por respuesta es realmente deslumbrante. Es tan bajito... Tan bajito... Qu me agacho para darle un beso en su mejilla suave, regordeta y sonrosada. Este da un respingo, y de inmediato de enrojece aún mas. Entonces con una mano sujeto su cabecita plateada, y la acerco con firmeza a mi.

_Te odio._

El cierra los ojos, yrespira rápidamente.

-¿Es tu primer beso?

Asiente avergonzado y sonrió aún más. Entones con delicadeza giro su rostro, y toco suavemente sus labios con los mios. Estan temblorosos. Sonrió una vez mas antes de besarlos con dulzura. El torpemente me devuelve el beso y pone sus manitas en mis mejillas. Sin poder evitarlo, cansado y adolorido de estar agachado, lo sujeto por la cintura blandita, y lo levanto sin problemas. Entonces, sin separarse de mi, también sonrié. Se aferra a mi cuello, y pone su cabeza en la curvatura de mi cuello. Te odio Phillip. ¿Porque me haces esto?

Mark, Mark, perdoname. Perdoname. Por favor perdoname mi amor.

Pero... Pero...

Phillip. Dios mió ¿Que me estas haciendo?

_Te odio._

Sueña otra vez con sus padres. Al parecer los amaba mucho. Sus lagrimas caen por sus mejillas. Y esta vez necesito hacer algo, urgente para que deje de llorar. Para que su sufrimiento pare y no le duela mas la ausencia de ambos quienes lo cuidaron de pequeño. Me recuesto junto a el, y cuando abra sus hermosas orbes chocolate, sonrié con cariño. Le limpió las lagrimas preocupado.

-No llores..—Le digo. El niega la cabeza, e ignorando el hecho que estuviese en su habitación, solo se acurruca en mi pecho. Paso ligeramente el brazo por su cabeza, y lo envuelvo. Es cálido. Cálido y suave, y blandito.

-Gracias Damien...—Suspira con una linda y tierna sonrisa.

-De nada Pip..—Cierró como el mis ojos, y me relajo a tal punto que inesperadamente, me quedo dormido.

_Te odio..._

Cuando ví como el imbécil de Clyde le da un empujon a Pip, no dudo en soltar mi mochila, y dirigirme mas rapido de lo necesario al otro extremo del pasillo para sujetarlo del cuello de su abrigo y estamparlo contra el casillero mas cercano.

-¡Damien!..—Exclama.

Clyde me mirá entre asustado y desorientado. Le gruño en la cara con furia y rencor. ¿Quién se cree ese idiota, ese maldito idiota para empujarlo? No importa si fue accidental o intencional. Nadie, nadie, pero nadie en la jodida Tierra tocará o intentará hacerle daño a Pip. Y si lo hace, no saldrá completo del hecho. Craig y Stan me hacen soltarlo. Ambos me miran preocupados.

-Tranquilo..—Susurra Craig viendome. El me agrada. No es como los demás de superficial. Solo suspiro y asiento. Le dedico una mirada fulminante a Clyde antes de darme la media vuelta e ir a donde esta Pip mirandome preocupado con mi mochila en sus manos. Cuando llegó a él, de inmediato me abraza, y solo beso su frente con una sonrisa.

-¿Estas bien?..—Pregunto aun con su frente pegada a mi boca. El asiente.

-Ahora que estas conmigo...—Sonrio al oírlo decir eso.

Toma mi mano con su manita, y le da un apretón a momento que me sonreía. Ese gesto hizo que toda mi furia contra el idiota que osó empujarlo, desapareciera.

¿Que estás haciendo conmigo Pip?

_Te odio..._

**Te Odio-Sofi Mayen**

**Hermosas Criaturas. Hacía tanto que no escribía un Dip. Amo a mi pareja favorita, y me alegra estar devuelta. Como verán, Mark el primer amor que Damien tuvo, es de la peli, y lo quise agregar. Aunque el anticristo siempre será del lindo britanico de la boina. Es un one-shot, del que haré una continuación.**

**Este fic fue escrito hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Amo el Dip. Amo a Damien y Pip juntitos. Amo al yaoi. Y los amo a ustedes. Ojala y les guste. No espero mucho, pero de verdad deseo que dejen mi salario en el boton "Reviews"**

**ElisaM2331**


End file.
